The Sadistic Spirit's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Leaving Japan, Kurumi finds herself in a small town in England. During her stay, she meets a little boy. This boy just might change her for the better... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS


Kurumi Tokisaki decided she needed to get away from Japan. She certainly wished Tohka and Shido well, they WERE her friends after all...But she had been trying to tone down her violent tendencies a bit. Living in Japan would be a painful reminder of the man she could never have...

And so, she decided to see what else the world had to offer. Her travels eventually led her to England.

The black-haired woman put a hand on her hip and smirked at the town before her. "Huh. Well isn't this a quaint little town?" She said coolly. "Let's go take a closer look, shall we?"

The spirit explored the town, and enjoyed what she saw. It was small, but charming. The people were a relatively friendly lot, as well. She found their accents to be amusing.

She was also the target of her fair share of flirting and date proposals. The old her would have laughed in their faces and then killed them on the spot. The new her, however, thought it was more fun to tease them a bit and then walk away, leaving them pining for more. They'd never GET more, that was the satisfying part.

She shook her head lightly at that her smirk still in place. She was enjoying herself, yet she paused as she came across a specific roadway. She raised her brow at the houses that all looked the same. "That's odd." She said to herself but soon smirked.

"Let's see what they have to offer." She began to walk down the road gazing at all the similar houses. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "This is a lot more boring than I thought." She gazed at a specific house.

"Honestly, where is the flavor?" She asked only to pause when she came across a specific house. She blinked and tilted her head slightly. The house looked no different than any others yet there was something about it, something that seemed…wrong.

She approached the house and for a moment felt resistance, and for a moment slight disinterest, but shook them away with narrowed eyes she forced her way through and felt the resistance break, much like a thin strand of yarn.

It was then she heard a sound from the backyard.

It sounded like a soft whimper...Kurumi frowned. 'Hmm? Did someone leave their puppy outside or something?' Putting her hands on her hips, she moved in the direction of the sound...But gradually noticed something. 'No...That can't be a puppy...It sounds...' Her eyes widened slightly. 'Too human...' Eyes narrowed, she peeked over the fence. There was a tiny, TINY child, crouched down on his hands and knees in the garden. He was supposedly doing yard work. He didn't have any gloves to help him, and he seemed to be struggling just to pull one weed out of the ground. Kurumi raised a brow when she saw the sharp spikes visible from the root, and how the child was visibly struggling not to cry out in pain as the weed cut into his hands.

"Please..." He said through gritted teeth. "Please just come out, please..." But it was pointless, as the weed stuck in the ground, not about to move any time soon. Harry ended up applying too much force to the pulling and falling flat on his seat. He whimpered again, but blinked when he heard someone clicking their tongue in disapproval.

"Forcing a little boy to do their dirty work...Some people will just stoop to the lowest level, won't they?" Looking up, Harry saw the frowning face of a pretty black-haired woman wearing a black and orange dress. The thing that got his attention were her eyes. They were different colours.

Kurumi noticed the child was looking at her, she gazed back at the child and found his wide emerald eyes staring right into her mismatched eyes. She gave the child a light grin and grabbed the side of the fence and jumped it without problem.

Harry sat up and scooted back now a bit nervous of the woman. She was pretty so that means she was going to hate him. She approached the child casually, and leaned down so she could look into his eyes with her own.

She did not know what she was looking for but she was able to find fear, pain and at the same time acceptance in his gaze that confused the spirit. 'These should not be the emotions for a child.' She looked over at the stubborn weed and noticed the boy wince back as if he was preparing to be struck.

She gazed at him with a frown. "Hello child." She said softly.

The boy blinked twice, then looked down shyly. "H-Hello..." He mumbled, looking at the ground. Kurumi smirked.

"A shy one, I see." The boy blushed, but said nothing. She let out an amused giggle. "Well, that's just fine." She shrugged. "A lot of people get shy around me. Mostly men." She said this last part with a wide grin. "Now, is that terrible weed giving you trouble?" She asked with a tilted head. The boy looked at her.

"I...I can't get it out..." He said softly. "And...It hurts to touch it..."

"Does it now?" Kurumi tilted her head in a mock quizzical fashion. She decided to play with the boy a little bit. "Well, it seems that weed's a little too arrogant for its own good then, isn't it?" Grinning, she made her way to it. "Don't worry, little boy." She said. "I'll teach that mean old weed a lesson it won't forget."

"N-No...You don't have to...Don't pull it...You'll get hurt...It's sharp..."

She smiled at the boy finding his concern cute she patted him on the head. "Don't worry about me. I can take him." She joked with a wink.

Harry had flinched when she patted his head but blinked at her with confusion and concern at her. He did not want to see her hurt…only freaks got hurt.

Kurumi smiled and got down to her knees and grabbed the root, she did not even flinch at the thorns poking at her skin. She gave it a tug…and it did not come out. She blinked at it before looking over at the confused child.

She gave him a light smile and pulled again, it still did not pull out. She narrowed her eyes at it. 'What the hell!' she grabbed the weed with both hands making the child cringe. She taped into her spirit like strength and pulled hard.

She tumbled backward landing on her back as the thorny weed was sent flying into the air. She slowly sat back up with a grunt and looked over at the weed with disdain then looked over at the child to see him gazing at her with both concern and amazement.

She felt her cheeks warm slightly and smirked to hide her embarrassment. "I…wanted it to have a fighting chance…" She reasoned.

Harry nodded slowly and approached her and gently took her hand into his small ones shocking the woman. "You…don't have any…cuts…" he mumbled with wide eyes.

Kurumi let out a chuckle. "Me? Get cut up by a little weed?" She patted Harry's head. "Give me some credit, little boy. I could pull ten weeds just like that and not even get a little scratch!" She then decided to sit down in front of him. "So why are you out here pulling these in the first place? There's no way a little guy like you can pull these all alone." The boy looked down.

"I gotta. It's my job." He explained. Kurumi rolled her eyes.

"Well that's stupid." She said casually. "What kind of brain-dead, slack-jawed moron gives a job like that to a kid that's too young to do it? How old are you, anyway? Two?"

"Um...Five, actually..." Kurumi raised a brow.

"Five? You look like you're still a toddler..."

Harry looked down, "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault child." She said with a wave of her hand. She gave him a light smile. "I do think we need to introduce ourselves though." She said.

Harry looked back up at her and nodded slightly.

"My name is, Kurumi Tokisaki." She said proudly.

"Ku…Kurume. Toka…Tokisek…

She giggled lightly at the child and shook her head finding his mispronouncing of her name awfully cute. "No, no dear. It's Ku-ru-mi To-ki-sa-ki" she said it slow for him.

"Ku-ru-mi To-ki-sa-ki…Kurumi Tokisaki…Hi kisaki" he said with a small grin.

She smiled down at him and covered his mouth to hide her laughter. "My what a gentleman." She teased lightly causing his face to flush a darker shade of red.

"What is your name kind sir?" she asked with a light smirk.

"H-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEEDING THE GARDEN BOY!?"

Kurumi's eye twitched. "Oh good lord, what is that terrible noise?!" She exclaimed, snapping her head around to see an impossibly fat man standing before her. "Oh...my...goodness..." She put her hand over her mouth and stifled her laughter. "I...I didn't know they were breeding whales and walruses!" And then, she completely lost it and collapsed into hysterics. "Oh my God he's so fat! I can't believe it!" Harry stared at the laughing woman while Vernon's face turned purple.

"YOU WENCH!" He roared. "GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" Almost as soon as the laughing fit began, it came to an abrupt end as Kurumi sat up and gave Vernon a menacing smile.

"Listen, fat boy." She said in a sultry tone. "You put me in a good mood, so I'm feeling generous...Tell me why you sent this kid out to weed this garden all by himself with no gloves or anything, and I'll give you a five second headstart."

"A...A what?" Vernon said lowly.

"Five seconds, to run for your life." She purred with a dark smirk. "Tick tock."

"You...who do you think you are!?" he shouted at her.

"Someone you shouldn't have pissed off. Now…die now or latter your choice."

Harry stared up at her with wide scared eyes. The kind woman he was talking to before had somehow changed, she did not sound kind anymore, she sounded dark…much like his uncle did before his beatings…it scared him.

"What I do with my property dose not concern you! Now GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Kurumi laughed loudly. "The cops?! What are THEY gonna do to ME? I've killed more cops than you can count!" Harry paled. "Calling them would be like sending sheep to the slaughterhouse. Now...Why. Was. He. WEEDING?" Vernon narrowed his eyes.

"To teach him his place!" Kurumi crossed her arms and smirked.

"And where would that be?" She asked with a quizzical head tilt.

"Far, FAR beneath us normal folk!" Kurumi put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"You get funnier by the second." She commented. "I'm about to collapse into laughter again...You? Normal? That's rich."

"Coming from the b*** with two different eyes!"

'BANG!'

Vernon fell to the ground dead a single bullet lodged into his head.

Kurumi smirked darkly in her hand a smoking gun. "Oh would you look at that…My finger slipped…"

She leaned over the dead man with a sinister smirk on her face her two eyes blazing. "Hope hell has enough room for you." She snickered to herself before laughing hysterically like a mad woman.

She froze however as she heard a terrified sob from behind her. Turning around she felt a sense of guilt she had never felt before. The child was trembling and was staring at her with wide terrified eyes.

"Why...?" He whimpered. "Why'd you do that...?" She tried to step closer to him, but he scooted back. She blinked.

"Hey...Come on now..."

"Why'd you hurt my uncle? He didn't deserve that..." He was TERRIFIED of her now.

"Please, just listen..."

"I...I..." Harry turned around to run, only to trip over the garden hose. He let out a whimper as he hit the ground. Kurumi tried to step up and help him, but he whimpered and scooted away.

'...I made a mistake...' She thought. 'He's too sensitive...There's only one way to fix this...'

She focused her energy...She had to go back in time a few minutes...

Placing the gun to her head she smiled down at the scared little boy. "Don't worry…I'll fix this." She pulled the trigger.

Instead of dropping dead she instead started to shift in place the flow of time was distorting for her, she winced slightly as she felt part of herself fade, she knew the price, but she had to do this.

Soon the time wave stopped and she was standing in front of the fat man once again.

"Coming from the b*** with two different eyes!"

She gritted her teeth and held back all her will to not shoot him dead a second time. She glared at him her eyes narrowing into a heated glare. "So what? It makes me different." She said back sternly. The playfulness in her voice long gone.

Vernon blinked at that as well as the boy who noticed she was not as scary anymore.

"Now, answer me. Why does he need to learn his place?" she asked with her arms crossed. She was angry at the big man, but she was in control now. She would not make that mistake again.

"Because, the boy is a FREAK." Vernon spat. "A worthless, pathetic freak. The world is FAR better off without him, so I'm making sure he understands his place!"

"...Are you drunk?" Kurumi asked. Vernon blinked.

"What?"

"Are you drunk? Why else would you be just telling me this?" Vernon opened his mouth to respond. "Oh, I get it! You're just an idiot." She said simply. "So what else do you do to him, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I've heard it sounds like you really hate the kid. I want to know EXACTLY how badly you treat him."

"GET OUT!" He roared.

She shook her head and walked over to the boy and lifted him up in her arms surprising the boy so much he let out a small yelp. She smiled lightly at the child. "Don't worry about a thing." She cooed softly to him patting his head.

Harry nodded lightly not really understanding what she was doing but she was warm and he felt nice snuggled against her.

"DON'T EGNORE ME!" The fat man shouted.

"My god he never shuts up." She looked over at the boy and poked his nose. "Don't take after this ruffian understand?" she asked him in a fake stern tone.

Harry nodded his head lightly, "Yes…Ms. Kurumi." He said softly.

"DROP THE FREAK NOW!"

Kurumi let out a groan and turned her head back to the angry man. "Stop calling him that. He is obviously a tiny, and might I add adorable little boy."

"HE'S A FREAK OF NATURE!"

"You just have bad tastes."

"YOU STUPID W-"

"Language!"

The soft giggling of the child caused the woman's heart to soar and her smile to brighten, however it did the opposite to the fat man.

"You find this funny boy? I will enjoy giving you an extra beating tonight!"

Kurumi's eye twitched. "Beating?" She said through gritted teeth. "So you admit you beat him, huh?" She gave him a toothy grin. "Well, how about I GIVE YOU A BEATING?!" She touched down on the ground, placing Harry down. Vernon roared and charged at her...

And then he promptly collapsed to her knees, completely winded from running into Kurumi's fist. The girl smirked and grabbed him by the ear, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Trust me." She whispered. "I'm the last person you want to mess around with. Keep it up, and the SECOND that boy is out of sight..." She ran her finger across her neck and made a sound to signify death. Vernon paled.

"Wh-What do you want, woman...?" She smirked.

"Easy...I want the kid."

The man trembled before giving a shaky scoff. "Fine…take the freak…I don't care…it's not like he doesn't know already…that no one will care for him…" he said darkly.

Kurumi's hand twitched wanting oh so desperately to shoot this bastard to hell, but she held back for the little boy watching with wide eyes. She pulled the fat man close and let out a dark growl as her eyes started to glow. "Your wrong." She whispered darkly to the man.

She tossed him aside and wiped her hands on her dress trying to get the ugly off her hands before picking up the child and smiling warmly at him. "Hi little guy!" she said softly.

"We…already said hello…" he said with a smile and a giggle.

Kurumi smiled at him. "I know, but I wanted to say hi again, and know your name…" she winked at him.

He blushed and looked down before looking up at her with a soft smile. "Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter. That's a perfect name for you." She said with a smirk.

"My aunt says it's stupid and common..." Kurumi rolled her eyes.

"Well she's wrong and I'm going to punch her given the opportunity." She replied coolly. Harry gasped.

"No!" He said, upset. "Don't do that! I don't want her hurt!" Kurumi stared blankly at him.

"...Why?"

"Because they don't deserve it!"

"I think they deserve it."

"Please don't!" he begged with wide eyes.

Kurumi tried to fight it, tried to resist but in the end she succumbed to his pleading gaze and gave him a tired smile. "Fine…I won't hurt them…unless they do something stupid while I can see them…then I will hurt them…okay?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Okay."

The girl smiled down at him and looked over at the house with a grunt. "You need anything from in there?" she asked him.

"M…my teddy and blanket are in my cupboard…"

Kurumi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the house. 'I wanna kill them sooooo baaaaad!' She moaned internally. 'Ugh! Why does he have to make it so hard on me?!' She put a smile on her face and nodded. "Right. Let's go get your teddy and blanket." She said gently. She flew down to the house and blew up the door. Harry let out a frightened squeak. "Don't worry, no one's hurt." She said, ruffling his hair. He sighed in relief.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" A shrill voice sounded out.

"I blew up your door!" Kurumi called back.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Don't worry about it!"

The sound of clicking heels alerted her that someone was coming. She looked over at the stares and started to laugh again. "Oh my god! What is with this place! Next it will be a beach ball with arms!" she laughed hysterically.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at the woman. "What are you doing in my-" her eyes caught the boy in her arms. "You…" she hissed out low.

Harry flinched pushed himself as far back into the nice lady as he could. Kurumi's eyes narrowed and her laughter stopped. "Before you say anything…" she punched the lady right between the eyes.

"You said…"

"She was going to do something; I know she was." The girl said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Now let's get your stuff and get out of here. Who knows what else is in here that was bread from an animal."

She calmly made her way over to the cupboard and pulled it open. Her eyes narrowed in rage. 'I should have hit her harder.' She said furiously. 'I REALLY wanna put a bullet in that fat b***'s forehead!' It was nauseating in this cupboard...

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Harry pulling on her dress. Blinking, she looked down at him. He looked sad. "Don't be upset." He said softly. "Be happy." Kurumi blinked, then smiled.

"Well, if that's what you want..." She replied gently, ruffling his hair. She looked in the cupboard and saw his possessions. "There we go..." She reached in and grabbed them. "Here..."

"Fuzzy!" Harry said happily as he took his beloved teddy. "And my blankie!" He hugged both of his possessions eagerly, showing the innocence of a child.

The spirit smiled warmly down at him. 'How can one human be so cute!' she thought with a blush. She rand a hand through his hair and he looked up at her and she was momentarily stunned by the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Thank you!" he said thankfully.

It took a moment for her to recover but when she did she gave him a soft tender smile and rubbed his head lightly. "Anytime dear." She said softly.

She walked out the door and into the outside world and smiled down at him. She tightened her grip around him. "Hold on tight." She whispered to him.

The boy nodded and held onto her and his bear and blanket. She started to hover off the ground. She gazed down at the fat man who was giving her a menacing glare. "So long fat man! Thanks for the cutie!" she shouted before shooting off into the sky.

Harry's eyes widened as they flew. He looked around curiously before tightening his hold on his possessions so he didn't drop them by accident. He looked at the sights below. "Wow..." He said softly. Kurumi smirked.

"You like this, huh?" She asked, amused. Harry nodded.

"I can see a lot..." He said softly. Kurumi giggled.

"Well then, let's see what else we can find, shall we?" Flying at a decent speed, she gave Harry an improv tour of the town. The boy was enjoying himself immensely.

"Flying is fun!" He said happily. "I wish I could fly!"

Kurumi smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. 'I'll find a way for you too.' She vowed in her head. Sadly, their tour had to end as she descended to her small flat she had rented for her stay.

She walked in and looked down at him. "Let's get those cuts treated then we can get you to bed." She said softly to him.

Harry gave her a light nod.

She walked into the bathroom and pulled out her medical kit, while she could heal the child with some time magic, she just felt bad for doing that after what happened. She walked back over to him sitting down in front of him. "Can you take the…shirt off so I…can Torch-I mean wash it." She said with a strained smile.

Harry tilted his head and pulled off the oversized shirt. Kurumi scowled at it, narrowing her eyes in disgust. "Those animals..." She said through gritted teeth. "Forcing you to wear rags like this..."

"Rags...?" Harry asked softly. Kurumi nodded.

"That's what these are. Rags. And you deserve MUCH better than some dirty old rags." She threw the shirt to the side. "I'll have you with some new clothes in no time." She said gently. Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" He said excitedly. "Will they be clean?" Kurumi smirked.

"Oh yes. Clean as clean can be." She replied. Harry looked delighted.

Kurumi giggled light at the child and picked up some disinfected from her little box. She gave his body a once over and felt her anger spiking at all the scars that riddled his body, many of them seemed to be fading but some still looked fresh.

'Animals…death would have been too good for them…' she thought darkly.

She took his hands and saw the red lines of where the thrones dug into his hands. She kissed his wounds lightly before applying the disinfected to it causing the little boy to wince lightly. "I'm sorry Harry, it will sting for only a second." She soothed.

Harry nodded honestly used to much worse. She continued to disinfect his wounds and lifted him up and wrapped him up in a towel to keep him covered. She walked out of the bathroom and into the large bedroom and laid the child down covering him with his blanket and giving him his teddy to cuddle with.

She smiled down at him and ran her hand through his hair lightly. "Get some sleep okay. Tomorrow we go shopping for your new clothes."

Harry clapped his hands happily. "Yay!" He cheered. Kurumi giggled.

"Yes. Yay." She said, amused by his reaction. She reached out and messed with his hair. "You're a sweet little thing." She cooed. Harry blushed.

"Really...?"

"Absolutely. Just the sweetest little human I've ever met."

"Y-You mean it...?"

"Of course." She leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "Now get some rest, and I will see you in the morning." She said starting to move but passed when she felt his grip on her arm.

She turned around to see him with a slightly nervous expression. "Can…can you stay here…?" he asked her.

Kurumi smiled softly at him and curled into bed with the child and held him to herself. "Better?"

"Yes…" he said his eyes already dropping. "Ms. Kurumi…"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks…for caring about me…" he said before falling into a deep happy sleep.

Kurumi smiled at him. There was no mischief in her smile. No sadism, no ulterior feelings...

Her smile was filled with pure, genuine adoration for this little boy.

"I'm being reduced to a puddle..." She said softly. "And I don't even care..."


End file.
